90thhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Johnson
"Beauty is lethal. Combine it with intelligence, and its an unbeatable force." "Don't underestimate me. You can critisise and say whatever the hell you want, i'm used to it by now. But trust me, there is a reason that i'm a Victor. I'm no Eliana Porter." "Leah, we were all Victors - we all hate him. You're not on your own, let me help you bring that bastard to justice." "Break my nail, and i'll break your neck." "Its only nine, I swear!" Arguably one of the most memorable victors, Katherine Johnson was the winner of the 77th Hunger Games and therefore the first Victor since Snow's untimely revival - the beginning of the controversial new breed of Victors. Beautiful, the type that is seen from the protagonists in fairy tales, Katherine is far from the innocence that her flowing blonde hair is usually associated with. Lethal with her tongue and incredibly manipulative, Katherine has the ability to feign just about.. anything really, and although not the strongest within hand - to - combat situations, her aim is pin point and she has the ability to easily distract others, specifically those of the opposite sex. Its been pondered on multiple occasions on what side she is exactly on, for the Capital adore her and there are, well, conflicting opinions through the districts about her - but Katherine is undoubtedly against Snow and everything he stands for. Biography Born and bred in wealth, Katherine lived a life of luxury - being adored on by every member of her school and spoilt rotten by her loving family. She trained, just like every privileged child in Panem has, hard - determined that not only one day, she would not only participate in those games - she'd win them. But Victory did not come without consequence. The factors were too great - Katherine was the first Victor since the rebellion and her personality was just so alluring; she became the Capitals poster child. At first, she loved it. New clothes, makeup, photoshoots. But then the day she turned eighteen, it changed. Snow wasn't a fool, he knew that even in her tender years - she had sex appeal. He started to use her for loyal clients - first just for dates, then things much worse. Personality Some sort of even between of the ruthlessness of Leah Matrix and the downright stupidity of Eliana, Katherine is truly a resident of district one. Incredibly self - righteous and a snob in every meaning of the word, Katherine is incredibly unlikable - yet there is a certain aspect to her that draws you in; whether it is to start of one of her infamous verbal spats or to simply understand what there is beneath the icy cold exterior. Cold, arrogant, someone who is lethal both verbally and physically; Katherine is far from the pretty blonde that she appears to be. Although not the greatest academically, when it comes to thinking on the spot, outwitting enemies and coming up with unreadable plans - there are few that she seconds. Additionally, Katherine is a master actress. Regardless of circumstance, she has the ability to feign any given emotion most convincingly. Appearance Katherine is an incredibly attractive female who is currently in her early to mid fourties, although due to genetics and the wonders of plastic surgery - she could easily pass as someone in her twenties. Long flowing, blonde hair and a smile that alone could make you fall in love with her, Katherine's appearance is not far from angelic. Her beauty is the type described in fairytales, yet her personality doesn't differ too far from one of a Witch in the same fairytale. Almost everyone who has met members of the Johnson family has commented on her similar appearance to Crystal, or even a younger, pre - dying her hair Maisie, her mother or any one of her long line of ancestors - for that flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes have been passed down through generations. Throughout the seasons, she is seen in tight, form fitting clothes that show off her slim figure - ranging in all colours and materials. A favoured accessory of hers is high heeled boots, and it is shown on several occasions that she is remarkable in these - walking as well as any runway model and with the ease of sneakers. Relationships Katherine and Leah - It is a feud that could rival the one between Katniss Everdeen (the original, not Isabelle 's character) and Snow, the rivalry of all rivalries - the showdown of all showdowns. It began with The Scar , and now almost thirty years later; is still as heated as ever. Both notoriously stubborn and possibly two of the most famous Victor's the games' has ever produced, the two have been known on to team up on occasions to fight a 'Greater Evil' (although it could be disputed that there is none more evil than those two) such as New Discoveries and The 85th Games. Katherine and Christopher - The Capitol has adored this marriage ever since they first spoke their vows, and it is no wonder why, for unlike everything else about this famed victors (sans her appearance) it is utterly perfect. Sure, they have their arguments, but if anyone found me a couple more in love than these two, then I rest my case. But you won't. Katherine and Maisie - Although close originally, the moment Maisie began to rebel the two had a difficult relationship. Maisie hated the Johnson name, reputation and her families connotations - refusing to even acknowledge her mothers' success. Katherine and Crystal - Sickeningly alike, Crystal is practically a dupe of Katherine. It is ironic, perhaps, that the rebellious child was born with the flowing blonde hair that Johnsons are known for - and Crystal inherited much of her fathers' appearance, resulting in her dyeing her hair. The two have a more best - friend kind of relationship rather than mother and daughter. Image gallery Image:E8db26e60f12072f41d5b45fd0c6790d.jpg|Katherine, at one of the first victors parties. Katherine - Tribute ident. photo, 77th.jpg|Katherine's Tribute identity photo from 77th Katherine - tribute ident. photo 85th.jpg|Katherines 85th tribute identify Katherine - New discoveries.jpg|Katherine during SO2G Katherine - pre games.jpg|Katherine before competing in the games - around the age of 13. katherine - new discoveries 2.jpg|katherine during New Discoveries | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:First Generation Category:Written by Molly